Kingdom's Maniac
by mikakko
Summary: Kang Daniel yang berpacaran dengan Park Jihoon, dan datangnya sosok baru yaitu, Ong Seongwoo. Kembar Guanlin-Seonho yang belum mengetahui kebenaran. Dan tahta kerajaan Quantelle yang dipegang erat oleh gen Phoexian. Apakah yang mereka pilih, tahta atau persahabatan? It's yaoi/boyxboy OngNiel! NielWink! Guanho! PanWink! Pink sausage couple, DongPaca, etc.
1. Do You Wanna Know?

**_ㅡKingdom's Maniac_**

"In times of crisis, the wise build bridges, whilethe foolishbuild barriers. We must find a way to look after one another as if we were one single tribe."

...

Cast :

Kang Daniel - Park Jihoon - Ong Seongwoo

Lai Guanlin - Yoo Seonho - Park Woojin

Lee Daehwi - Im Youngmin - Kim Dong hyun

Kang Dongho (Baekho) - Choi Minki (Ren)

Choi Minho - Lee Taemin - Choi Siwon - Gongyoo

And others will be revealed by itself.

...

 **Phoexian**

Merupakan gen paling kuat. Memiliki dan menguasai semua jenis kekuatan api. Rata-rata gen Phoexian adalah yang tercerdas dari semua.

 **Alphanoz**

Merupakan gen paling kuat setelah Phoexian. Rata-rata mereka memiliki ambisi yang kuat, tidak mau mengalah, tapi bijak. Mereka memiliki dan menguasai tanah. Earthquake di dunia manusia biasa? Bisa jadi merekalah penyebabnya.

 **Meganoz**

Mereka adalah penguasa hutan. Semua makhluk hidup, tumbuhan, hewan, bahkan makhluk-makhluk yang kita tidak tahu bisa mereka jadikan budak. Tapi, mereka adalah orang yang penyayang dan setia. Mereka tinggal di pedalaman dan pinggir hutan pembatas dunia mereka dan dunia kita. Oh ya, beberapa dari mereka juga adalah witcher, mereka menciptakan berbagai ramuan dan... makhluk aneh.

 **Helliami**

Gen paling licik. Mereka penguasa angin. Walaupun licik, mereka adalah sosok yang bisa diandalkan. Menurut mereka, kepercayaan dan kebersamaan adalah kunci dari kehidupan.

Semua gen-gen tersebut biasanya memiliki 'kekuatan' tambahan yang diberi oleh Penguasa Langit. Seperti seer, mind reader, witcher, wizard, time traveller, healer dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh ya, mereka, bukanlah vampire, warewolf, atau makhluk apapun yang kalian pikirkan. Mereka adalah manusia. Ya, manusia. Manusia yang berbeda dan hidup selama ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun. Tenang saja, **_dunia kita_** dan mereka itu **_berbeda_**.


	2. New Friends?

ㅡKingdom's Maniac

"In times of crisis, the wise build bridges, whilethe foolishbuild barriers. We must find a way to look after one another as if we were one single tribe."

Cast :

Kang Daniel - Park Jihoon - Ong Seongwoo

Lai Guanlin - Yoo Seonho - Park Woojin

Lee Daehwi - Im Youngmin - Kim Dong hyun

Kang Dongho (Baekho) - Choi Minki (Ren)

Choi Minho - Lee Taemin - Choi Siwon - Gongyoo

And others will be revealed by itself.

 ** _mikakko, 2018_**

Kerajaan Quantelle memiliki empat gen kerajaan berbeda. Phoexian, Alphanoz, Meganoz, dan Helliami. Sudah lama kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh gen Phoexian, dan sekarang kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh raja Kang Dongho. Kerajaan ini termasuk kerajaan yang makmur dan damai, serta kuat. Bagaimana tidak kuat jika dua gen paling hebat ㅡPhoexian dan Alphanoz adalah sebagian dari penduduk kerajaan ini.

Tapi.. Tidak ada yang tau soal perang.

Dahulu sekali, kerajaan Quantelle dipimpin oleh gen Alphanoz. Sayangnya, kerajaan Quantelle sedikit berantakan semenjak kepemimpinan Raja Choi Siwon. Karena frustasi, Raja Siwon meminta sang adik tiri, Choi Minho untuk memimpin kerajaan Quantelle.

Semenjak kepemimpinan Raja Minho, Quantelle kembali aman dan makmur. Hanya saja, suatu hari terjadi sebuah masalah besar antara pemuda-pemudi gen Alphanoz, masalah itu bermula ketika adanya kakak-beradik yang saling jatuh cinta. Hubungan mereka ditentang mati-matian, semua kepala gen meminta bantuan Raja Minho untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Dan sejak itulah, Raja Minho memutuskan sumpah, bahwa tidak ada kakak-beradik yang boleh saling jatuh cinta. Apabila ada, maka salah satu dari mereka akan mati.

Dan bagaikan ludah yang dijilat kembali, Raja Minho termakan sumpahnya sendiri. Banyak berita dari mulut ke mulut warga berkata bahwa Raja Minho mencintai adiknya sendiri, Choi Taemin. Bahkan ada salah satu pelayan kerajaan yang berkata bahwa Raja Minho telah menodai adiknya sendiri.

Sejak adanya kabar itu, Raja Minho menghilang. Tidak ada yang tau kemana perginya Raja Minho. Bahkan keluarga kerajaan tidak ada yang tau kemana ia menghilang.

Quantelle menjadi kacau, tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan Quantelle selaian Raja Minho.

Tapi.. Ada. Kang Daesung, kepala gen Phoexian. Ia menyalonkan diri untuk menjadi raja, dan ternyata, Kang Daesung bisa memimpin Quantelle bahkan lebih dari Raja Minho. Sejak itu, telah diputuskan bahwa gen Phoexian adalah pemimpin Quantelle yang baru, sampai sekarang.

Lama kelamaan, warga Quantelle mulai merasa nyaman dengan kepemimpinan baru ini, mereka melupakan keluarga gen Alphanoz. Keluarga Raja Minho sendiri yang ingin diperlakukan seperti rakyat biasa, dan itulah yang mereka dapatkan. Tidak ada yang peduli lagi kepada keluarga Raja Minho. Bahkan, Choi Taemin.

Taemin dikabarkan akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran dari negri lain, yang tidak diketahui siapa. Dan mereka akan pindah ke negri sang pangeran baru itu.

Raja Choi Minho benar-benar tidak ditemukan, tidak aja jejak. Hanya ada sebuah kertas, bertuliskan sumpah yang ia buat.

" Dengan ini, saya selaku Raja dari Quantelle, Choi Minho, membuat sumpah serta peraturan untuk kerajaan kita. Bahwa mereka yang memiliki hubungan darah, tidak diperbolehkan untuk jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Jikalau ada yang melanggar, salah satu dari mereka akan mati "

Hanya saja, kertas itu sedikit basah dan sobek. Sampai sekarang, kertas itu disimpan dilemari diruangan rahasia kerajaan Quantelle.

"Yang benar saja, ayah! Kau pasti curang, aku sudah berkali-kali memenangkan permainan ini dengan teman-temanku tapi aku selalu kalah denganmu!"

Sang pangeran yang kesal karena selalu kalah bermain dengan sang ayah menyorotkan mata yang sudah akan mengeluarkan api, tapi ia masih tau dosa untuk tidak menyemburkan api kepada sang ayah.

"Hahahaha, kau belum belajar banyak, putraku" jawab sang ayah sambil meminum darah segar yang disajikan pelayannya.

"Kang Dongho, berhentilah menggoda anakmu, lebih baik kau mengajarinya menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memimpin kerajaan ini nanti"

"Benar itu! Paman, daritadi ayah hanya bermain-main dan mengataiku 'kau belum belajar banyak' bagaimana aku bisa belajar kalau ayah selalu mengajakku bermain lempar belati seperti ini?!"

Adu sang pangeran kepada paman sekaligus orang kepercayaan sang ayah, Kang Minki.

Baiklah-baiklah, akan aku kenalkan siapa-siapa saja orang-orang tadi.

Kang Daniel, seorang putra mahkota, calon penerus kepemimpinan kerajaan Quantelle. Ia adalah sosok yang ceria, suka bercanda, tapi dibalik itu semua ia adalah sosok yang pintar, bahkan ia sudah hampir menguasai semua kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Kang Dongho, raja Quantelle. Sama seperti sang anak, ia sangat ceria. Tapi jika sudah serius, kau akan merasakan hawa panas seperti api neraka keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kang Minki, orang kepercayaan Raja Kang. Ia adalah adik kandung dari sang raja yang tidak tertarik untung memimpin kerajaan, hanya tertarik untuk membantu dan mengurusi.

"Permisi, yang mulia Raja Kang dan Putra mahkota, sekarang sudah saatnya yang mulia pangeran untuk latihan mengendarai Fyhore"

"Aku tidak but--"

"Siapkan pakaiannya, Minki akan mengantarnya nanti"

"Baik, Raja"

Pelayan tadipun pergi mempersiapkan pakaian latihan sang pangeran

"Tapi Ayah! Aku sudah lancar mengendarai fyhore! Dan aku tidak butuh latihan apa-apa lagi bahkan--"

"Bahkan jika teman kelas mu hari ini adalah Guanlin, Seonho, dan Woojin?"

Ocehan Daniel tadi dipotong oleh sang Paman yang membacakan jadwal kelas latihan fyhore Daniel

Mendengar teman sekelasnya hari ini adalah sahabat-sahabatnya, Daniel langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan sang ayah dan paman

"AKU TUNGGU DIKAMAR, PAMAN!"

"Ckck, tidak sopan sekali, anak siapa itu"

Tukkk

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Jangan jadi Raja bodoh, Kang Dongho, ia adalah anakmu sendiri"

Lalu Minki bergegas menyusul keponakan kesayangannya itu, meninggalkan sang raja yang mengaduh kesakitan karena mendapat pukulan sayang dari adiknya.

At Theodore Garden

"Selamat pagi anak-anakku tercinta! Baiklah, hari ini seperti biasa kita akan mengendarai fyhore!!!"

"Yeee"

"Ya, kami tau"

"Langsung saja, pelatih Kim!"

Kim Jaehwan, pelatih fyhore ini cemburut dengan balasan sang anak-anak muridnya yang sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

"Hahaha, ayolah pelatih Kim! Kami bercanda, kemana kita akan pergi hari ini?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Seonho! Kali ini akan pergi ke Variant River!!"

"Wahhh, aku dengar, Variant River musim ini sedang mengeluarkan bau-bau manis dan rasanya enak!" ujar Woojin, yang terlihat bersemangat untuk mencoba rasa air Variant River

"Humm, destinasi yang bagus, pelatih!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita persiapkan fyhore masing-masing"

"Siap pelatih Kim!"

"HEY KALIAN, TUNGGU AKU!!"

Tiba-tiba datanglah sosok pangeran Kang Daniel yang sedang berlari menghampiri teman-temannya, disusul oleh Choi Minki yang kewalahkan mengejar sang keponakan

"Ya! Daniel hyung! Ayo cepat ke kandang! Kau lamban!"

"Benar, kejar kami kalau bisa, lamban!"

"YAK PARK WOOJIN, LAI GUANLIN, AWAS KALIAN YA!"

Daniel dan teman-temannya saling berlari menuju kandang fyhore untuk perjalanan latihan kali ini

"YAKK!! KAU-- DASAR PEMUDA KANG BODOH!"

"Ekhem, Tuan Minki yang terhormat, hanya mengingatkan bahwa kau juga adalah seorang pemuda Kang. Secara tidak langsung kau mengatai dirimu sendiri bodoh, bodoh"

Setelah berbicara setajam itu, Jaehwan bergegas menuju kandang fyhore-fyhorenya sebelum dikaukan oleh anak-anak didiknya.

Meninggalkan Minki yang masih lelah berlari dan kesal.

Daniel POV.

Aku memasuki kadang berwarna coklat tua yang berisi jerami dan susu disana. Tercium bau khas fyhore dan daging-daging mentahㅡmakanan mereka ketika kau membuka pintunya. Aku mencari fyhore kesayanganku, Apeach.

Apa? Kalian tidak tau apa itu fyhore? Fyhore adalah mahkluk yang menjadi tumpangan warga di Quantelle. Biasanya, fyhore digunakan untuk perang, tapi sekarang juga dipakai untuk berpergian jauh, seperti keluar pulau atau ke kerajaan lain. Tapi sekarang, warga Quantelle sudah memulai ternak horfoce, yaitu makhluk perkawinan antara fyhore yang cacat. Atau.. Fyhore yang tidak bisa terbang, lalu terjadilah horfoce, sejenis fyhore, tapi tidak memiliki sayap. Hanya untuk didarat. Fyhore ini seperti pegasus, jika kalian ingin membayangkan. Tapi, peternak pegasus di Quantelle itu jarang, bahkan hampir tidak ada. Jadi, kami membudidayakan Fyhore dan Horfoce untuk sekarang

Ah itu dia, Apeach!

"Apeach, hai! Kau merindukanku?"

Aku mengambil sikat Apeach dan mengelus bulu-bulunya, lalu membawa Apeach keluar kandang untuk dipersiapkan.

"Hei, belum ada yang bilang kepadaku, kemana kita akan pergi" kataku kepada yang lain saat diluar kandang

"Kita akan ke Variant River, yang mulia pangeran" jawab Guanlin

"Wah.. Variant River! Tempat itu keren! Ada air terjun, pohon kapas, dan--"

"Dekat dengan tempat latihan gen Hellimia"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Woojin, lihatlah, sekarang ia sedang menaik-turunkan alianya sambil bersmirk ke arahku, menjijikan.

Daniel POV end

"Wah.. Siapa tau kita bertemu Park Jihoon ya, hyungdeul" balas Seonho, berpihak pada Woojin yang menggoda Daniel

"Jangan! Bisa-bisa kita menjadi patung yang memperhatikan orang bermesraan! Hahaha"

"Kau benar, Guanlin hahaha"

"YAK! AISH! AYO CEPAT CARI PELATIH KIM!"

"Wow.. Ada yang tidak sabar bertemu kekasihnya.. Hahaha"

"Cukup Park Woojin!"

"Baiklah, anak-anak, ayo kita pergi ke Variant River!"

Setelah memerintah, segerombolan anak dan pelatih itu mengendarai fyhore mereka dan terbang diatas langit Quantelle yang cerah

"HATI-HATI KALIAN!!!" teriak Minki dari bawah sana

Variant River..

"Huh! Kalau tau hari ini akan sangat panas, aku tidak mau ikut latihan hari ini!"

Seorang pemuda imut mengerucutkan bibirnya karena panas dan lelah dengan latihannya hari ini

"Semangat Daehwi-ah, setelah selesai latihan kita akan minum air Variant River, aahh aku tidak sabar!"

"Aku harap rasanya tidak mengecewakan seperti musim kemarin"

"Huum! Kau benar, Donghyun"

"YAKK!! APA INI?!"

"Ada apa?!"

"Jihoon kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda-pemuda yang tengah sibuk latihan pengendalian angin dan membicarakan Variant River tadi langsung menghampiri rekan mereka, Park Jihoon yang entah kenapa berteriak

"HUWAAAA AYAH! IBU! INI MENJIJIKAN!!"

"Apa... itu?"

"Biar ku lihat"

Donghyun lalu melihat tangan Jihoon yang terkena sesuatu, ia mencium baunya dan..

"PFT HAHAHAH! INI KOTORAN FYHORE"

"APA?!"

"HAHAHAHA"

"ASTAGA PARK JIHOON MENDAPAT JACKPOT"

"Menjijikan! Siapa yang membiarkan fyhore tidak tau sopan santun ini berkeliaran?"

Youngmin melihat sekeliling dan mendapatkan seekor fyhore yang menjadi tersangka utama atas kotoran di tangan Jihoon. Ia lalu menghampiri fyhore itu dan membawanya kesamping Jihoon

"Aku rasa ia yang membuang itu disini, hahaha"

Setelah membersihkan tangannya, Jihoon menghampiri fyhore itu dan memeriksanya

"Jadi kau yang membuang ampasmu ditempat latihan kami hm-- Melodian? Beritahu aku, siapa pemilikmu"

Tiba-tiba, dari perisai nama yang dikenakan fyhore itu, munculah sosok pemuda tampan yang terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu

"Guanlin? Mereka sedang disini?" tanya Jihoon

"Ah ya! Mereka ada latihan fyhore hari ini disini"

"Ayo kita cari mereka dan kembalikan Melodian kepada Guanlin"

"Eyyy, mau mengembalikan fyhore kepada Guanlin atau bertemu dengan Pangeran Daniel?" goda Daehwi

"Berisik!"

"Hahahaha"

"Melodian!!!! Astaga kemana fyhore itu"

Guanlin yang daritadi mencari-cari sang fyhore frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Hyung, hahaha rambutmu"

Seonho yang sedaritadi memperhatikan sang kembaran merapikan rambut sang hyung yang diacak-acak oleh si empunya

"Terimakasih, adikku sayang" Guanlin mencubiti pipi sang adik

"Heheㅡ OH! HYUNG! ITU MELODIAN!" Seonho langsung berlari menghampiri fyhore hyungnya yang hilang beberapa saat itu

"Melodian! Ckck kemana saja kau? Guan hyung mencarimu daritadi-- Eh? Hai, Jihoon hyung!"

"Hai Seonho! Ini fyhore mu? Aku menemukannya disekitar area latihan kami" jelas Jihoon sambil memberikan Melodian kepada Seonho

"Ahh.. Bukan, ini punya Guanlin hyung kkk~"

"Seonho, jangan berlari seperti itu! YA! MELODIAN! KEMANA SAJA KAU !" Guanlin yang baru saja sampai setelah mengerjari adiknya itu langsung memeluk fyhore kesayangannya itu

"Baiklah, ayo kemba--Oh, hai Jihoon hyung! Mau bertemu Daniel hyung eoh?" tanya Guanlin yang baru saja menyadari kehadiran Jihoon diantara mereka.

"Tidak" jawab Jihoon cuek lalu pergi mencari Pangerannya

"Niel hyung"

"Ya? Ah, Jihoon!" Daniel yang menyadari ada kehandiran kekasihnya langsung memeluk sang kekasih tercinta

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Daniel

"Yang benar saja, dua hari kemarin kita berada di kelas yang sama"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk merindukan seseorang, sayang. Perasaan ini datang begitu saja"

"Omong kosong, pangeran"

"Hahaha, apa kau lapar, Jihoon-ah? Ayo cari makanan" ajak Daniel yang langsung menarik sang kekasih untuk mencari makanan ringan

"Yang benar saja, sepasang kekasih itu pergi ketika kita harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini! Menjijikan sekali!"

Setelah kepergian Daniel dan Jihoon untuk mencari makanan ringan, ternyata teman-teman mereka mendapat tugas membersihkan taman sekitar Variant River

"Hahaha, kau iri Daehwi-ah?"

"Tidak sama sekali"

"Hey, itu mereka!"

"YAK KALIAN KEMANA SAJA-- Eh? Siapa dia?"

"Dia... tampan"

"Kalian.. Siapa dia?"

Para pemuda-pemuda yang sedang bersih-bersih itu terpana oleh sosok yang dibawa oleh Pangeran Daniel dan Jihoon.

Sosok itu.. Tampan.

Jihoon dan Daniel sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Variant River setelah membeli beberapa makanan.

Brukkk

"Akhh"

"M-maafkan saya, saya sedang dikejar seseorang. Tolong... Tolong sembunyikan saya"

"YAK TUAN MUDA! KAU DIMANA?"

"T-tolong saya.."

Daniel dan Jihoon saling bertatapan melihat sosok yang terjatuh menabrak Pangeran tadi.

"Ikut kami"

"OH LORD! KEMANA TUAN MUDA PERGI?!"

"Matilah kita, Jungkook-ah"

"Ayo persiapkan kepala kita untuk dipenggal, Mingyu"

"Aman, kau bisa keluar"

Daniel dan Jihoon, dan orang itu sedaritadi bersembunyi dibalik pondok tua, tepatnya disamping dua prajurit yang mencari-cari orang yang meminta tolong kepada mereka.

"T-terima kasih, aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya jika kalian tidak mau menolongku. T-terima kasih banyak"

Sosok itu terus saja berterima kasih dan membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat kepada Daniel dan Jihoon

"Sama-sama, omong-omong.. Aku Jihoon, dan ini kekasihku, Pangeran Kang Daniel"

"Salam kenal"

"Pangeran? Salam kenal, mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya" ucap pemuda itu lalu membungkukkan badannya kembali

"Tidak apa, tidak usah formal seperti itu. Lalu, siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau kabur dari orang-orang itu" tanya Daniel

"Aku... Aku Ong Seongwoo. Putra ketua Ong Gongyoo dari gen Meganoz"

"Perkenalkan, saya Ong Seongwoo, putra dari ketua Ong Gongyoo" ucap Seongwoo sambil mrmbungkukkan badannya

"Ah.. Salam kenal, aku Lee Daehwi, dia Im Youngmin dan kekasihnya Kim Donghyun"

"Salam kenal semua"

"Aku Guanlin, dan ini adik kembarku, Seonho" Guanlin berkata sambil merangkul sang adik seperti mengatakan 'dan, dia miliku'

"I see.. Kalian mirip. Em.. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua"

"Kami juga, Ong Seong-- Eh tunggu! Kau putra ketua Ong Gongyoo? Gen Meganoz?"

"Y-ya.."

"KEREN! DIDEPAN KITA ADALAH CALON KETUA MEGANOZ YANG BARU!"

"Astaga.. Pangeran gen Meganoz"

"Ckck, kau adalah pangeran Seongwoo!"

"Y-ya.. M-maksudku-- tidak, tapi ya, begitulah"

Seongwoo gugup, inilah yang ia tidak mau. Ia ingin berbaur dengan orang lain dengan cara biasa, cara normal. Bukan didamba-dambakan karena statusnya yang merupakan anak ketua gen Meganoz, dan merupakan calon penerus gen ini.

"Lalu, sedang apa kau disini? Dan bagaimana bisa kalian bersama-sama?" tanya Donghyun sambil menatap tiga orang didepannya -Daniel,Jihoon,Seongwoo-

"Ayo kita ke pondok sebelah danau. Kita bercerita disana" ajak Daniel

Daniel dan Jihoon menceritakan pertemuan mereka dengan Seongwoo. Yang awalnya mereka hanya ingin mencari snack, malah bertemu dengan pangeran tampan seperti Seongwoo.

"Begitu.. Tapi kenapa kau kabur dari pengawal pribadimu sendiri?" tanya Woojin

"Sebenarnya... Ayahku, memaksaku untuk ikut pelatihan. T-tapi aku tidak mau, karena.. Aku tidak pandai berbaur. Kalian tau, keluargaku, keluarga kerajaan gen Meganoz tinggal dipedalaman hutan, walaupun kami semua tetap berbaur dengan orang-orang seperti kalian, tetap saja aku tidak percaya diri"

"Kenapa ayahmu memaksa jika kau tidak mau ikut pelatihan?" tanya Guanlin sambil menyuapi adiknya dengan daging mentah

"Hum! Lagipula, kelas pelatihan itu asik! Kenapa kau tidak mau bergabung?" tanya Daehwi

"Aku adalah penerus ayahku, satu-satunya. Aku tau cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan masuk kelas pelatihan. Tapi.. Kelas pelatihanku berbeda dengan kelas pelatihan kalian" Seongwoo mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku dimasukan ke tempat pelatihan khusus prajurit Meganoz. Tempat itu seperti pembuatan budak, mungkin ada yang menyenangkan. Tapi aku rasa, tidak. Tempat itu aneh"

"Hmm.. Kenapa kau tidak meminta ayahmu untuk memasukkanmu ke tempat pelatihan biasa? Kau bisa masuk tempat pelatihan kami!" tawar Youngmin

"Ya, aku yakin ayahmu juga pasti setuju, kau adalah putra kebanggaannya, pasti ia mau menurutimu" balas Jihoon

"Aku.. Belum bertanya.. Aku akan mencobanya nanti.. Tapi apa kalian mau menerimaku? Kau tau, susah menerima kehadiran orang baru ke dalam persahabatan yang sudah erat"

"Aku setuju-setuju saja, menambah teman ah, sahabat adalah hal yang bagus!" balas Daehwi gembira yang dibalas anggukan oleh Youngmin,Donghyun,Woojin, Jihoon dan Guanlin

"Bagaimana denganmu, Pangeran Phoexian? Mau menambah satu sahabat baru?" tanya Seonho sambil menepuk pundak Daniel yang sedaritadi tidak berhenti menatap Seongwoo .

"Tentu. Selamat bergabung,Ong Seongwoo"

"TUAN MUDA!!"

"TUAN MUDA ONG!"

"Aku disini"

"YA! TUAN MUDA, KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH?!"

"Aku.."

Jungkook dan Mingyu langsung memeriksa keadaan tuan mereka yang kabur karena tidak mau masuk kelas pelatihannya

"Tuan muda! Kau tau kami begitu cemas! Ketika kami kehilangan jejakmu, kami kembali ke istana dan melapor pada tuan besar! Untung saja malaikat sedang ada disisi tuan besar sehingga ia membiarkan kami untuk mencarimu kembali daripada memenggal kepala kami" oceh Jungkook panjang kepada tuannya ini

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa, ayo kembali ke istana sekarang"

Ketika mereka sudah siap menaiki fyhore masing-masing ㅡSeongwoo berada di fyhore yang sama dengan Mingyu, Seongwoo memeluk erat Mingyu

"Mingyu-ah, Jungkook-ah"

"Ya, hyung?"

Seongwoo tersenyum, walaupun ia adalah tuan muda disini, kedua prajurit pribadinya ini lebih muda daripada dirinya. Dan ialah yang meminta mereka untung memanggilnya 'hyung' jika sedang bertiga saja

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengendalikan fyhorenya agar terbang bersamaan Mingyu

Seongwoo tersenyum, "Semuanya"

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi sedang duduk dikursi kebanggannya sambil membaca-baca laporan penjualan pasar daerah yang dipegangnya,

"Tuan besar, Jungkook dan Mingyu ingin bertemu" kata seorang pelayan kepada tuannya

"Apa mereka membawa putraku?"

"S-saya tidak tahu, Tuan"

Gongyoo meminum gelas berisi anggur segar dan meminumnya sampai habis, "Lihatlah, jika mereka hanya berdua, bilang pada Dongwook untuk menyiapkan alat untuk memenggal kepala mereka. Tapi jika mereka bersama putraku, suruh mereka masuk"

Pelayan tadi hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi keluar ruangan tuannya untuk melihat 'tamu'nya. Sungguh, aura tuan Ong tadi sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tuan Ong biasanya sangat ceria walaupun serius, tapi ia akan benar-benar menyeramkan jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan sang anak.

"Permisi, Tuan besar" Mingyu dan Jungkook memasuki ruangan tuan mereka bersama Seongwoo dibelakang mereka yang sedaritadi menundukan kepalanya

"H-halo, Ayah" sapa Seongwoo tidak mau menatap sang ayah

Gongyoo tersenyum miring, "Kali ini kabur kemana kau, Tuan muda Ong?"

"A-aku..." Seongwoo terus menunduk dan meremat pakaiannya, ia takut dengan ayahnya dengan aura seperti ini

"Mingyu, Jungkook, kalian bisa keluar. Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya" perintah Gongyoo yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Mingyu dan Jungkook

"Kemarilah, nak" Seongwoo lalu mendekati sang ayah

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut pelatihan?"

"Tempatnya menyeramkan, ayah. Orang-orang disana tidak ramah, aku.. Takut"

"Hmm.. Lalu? Kau mau apa? Bagaimanapun kau harus tetap ikut pelatihan, Tuan muda Ong"

"Se-sebenarnya.. Aku ingin meminta izin kepada ayah untuk pindah tempat latihan" ucap Seongwoo yang dibalas tatapan tertarik oleh sang ayah

"Tadi ketika aku kabur.. Aku bertemu teman baru, salah satunya adalah Pangeran Kang, mereka membantuku, dan.. Mereka orang baik, mereka mau menerimaku.. Aku ingin bergabung ditempat pelatihan yang sama seperti mereka, ayah"

"Hmm.. Pangeran Kang?"

"Ya, ayah. Dan ia ternyata baik! Tidak seperti yang diceritakan Dongwook hyung, ia bilang keluarga kerajaan itu galak semua!" adu Seongwoo

"Baiklah"

"A-apa?"

"Baiklah jika kau ingin pindah tempat latihan"

"Ayah serius?" tanya Seongwoo memastikan

"Ya.. Apapun untuk putraku. Sekarang cari Dongwook dan bilang aku menunggu di taman belakang, jangan lupa dua pengawalmu itu"

"Baik ayah!" balas Seongwoo bersemangat

"APA?! PINDAH TEMPAT PELATIHAN?"

"Hmm"

"Ck dasar, tidak ayah tidak anak sama-sama merepotkan saja" omel Dongwook

Gongyoo yang mendengar kata-kata orang kepercayaannya itu hanya tertawa kecil,

"Apa Tuan besar yakin?" tanya Mingyu

"Ya, Mingyu. Aku rasa sudah waktunya membiarkan Seongwoo keluar"

Mingyu dan Jungkook hanya saling menatap mendengar keputusan sang Tuan besar

"Aku menyayangimu,ayah" ucap Seongwoo lalu memeluk sang ayah

"Aku juga menyayangimu, putraku. Dan akan selalu seperti itu" balas Gongyoo

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita mendapat teman baru dari Gen Meganoz" ucap Mr. Ahn

"Aku rasa.. Aku tau itu siapa" ucap Daniel sambil melirik teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman ramah

"Ha-halo, salam kenal semua, aku Ong Seongwoo putra dari ketua Ong Gongyoo dari gen Meganoz. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik, mohon bantuannya" perkenalan Seongwoo diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat seseorang terpana melihatnya

"Baiklah Tuan Ong, kau bisa duduk disamping Pangeran Daniel"

Seongwoo menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh sang guru dan tersenyum kepada Daniel,

"Selamat datang, Pangeran Ong"

"Terima kasih, Pangeran Kang"

TUAN MUDA!!"

"TUAN MUDA ONG!"

"Aku disini"

"YA! TUAN MUDA, KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH?!"

"Aku.."

Jungkook dan Mingyu langsung memeriksa keadaan tuan mereka yang kabur karena tidak mau masuk kelas pelatihannya

"Tuan muda! Kau tau kami begitu cemas! Ketika kami kehilangan jejakmu, kami kembali ke istana dan melapor pada tuan besar! Untung saja malaikat sedang ada disisi tuan besar sehingga ia membiarkan kami untuk mencarimu kembali daripada memenggal kepala kami" oceh Jungkook panjang kepada tuannya ini

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa, ayo kembali ke istana sekarang"

Ketika mereka sudah siap menaiki fyhore masing-masing ㅡSeongwoo berada di fyhore yang sama dengan Mingyu, Seongwoo memeluk erat Mingyu

"Mingyu-ah, Jungkook-ah"

"Ya, hyung?"

Seongwoo tersenyum, walaupun ia adalah tuan muda disini, kedua prajurit pribadinya ini lebih muda daripada dirinya. Dan ialah yang meminta mereka untung memanggilnya 'hyung' jika sedang bertiga saja

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengendalikan fyhorenya agar terbang bersamaan Mingyu

Seongwoo tersenyum, "Semuanya"

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi sedang duduk dikursi kebanggannya sambil membaca-baca laporan penjualan pasar daerah yang dipegangnya,

"Tuan besar, Jungkook dan Mingyu ingin bertemu" kata seorang pelayan kepada tuannya

"Apa mereka membawa putraku?"

"S-saya tidak tahu, Tuan"

Gongyoo meminum gelas berisi anggur segar dan meminumnya sampai habis, "Lihatlah, jika mereka hanya berdua, bilang pada Dongwook untuk menyiapkan alat untuk memenggal kepala mereka. Tapi jika mereka bersama putraku, suruh mereka masuk"

Pelayan tadi hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi keluar ruangan tuannya untuk melihat 'tamu'nya. Sungguh, aura tuan Ong tadi sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tuan Ong biasanya sangat ceria walaupun serius, tapi ia akan benar-benar menyeramkan jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan sang anak.

"Permisi, Tuan besar" Mingyu dan Jungkook memasuki ruangan tuan mereka bersama Seongwoo dibelakang mereka yang sedaritadi menundukan kepalanya

"H-halo, Ayah" sapa Seongwoo tidak mau menatap sang ayah

Gongyoo tersenyum miring, "Kali ini kabur kemana kau, Tuan muda Ong?"

"A-aku..." Seongwoo terus menunduk dan meremat pakaiannya, ia takut dengan ayahnya dengan aura seperti ini

"Mingyu, Jungkook, kalian bisa keluar. Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengannya" perintah Gongyoo yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Mingyu dan Jungkook

"Kemarilah, nak" Seongwoo lalu mendekati sang ayah

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut pelatihan?"

"Tempatnya menyeramkan, ayah. Orang-orang disana tidak ramah, aku.. Takut"

"Hmm.. Lalu? Kau mau apa? Bagaimanapun kau harus tetap ikut pelatihan, Tuan muda Ong"

"Se-sebenarnya.. Aku ingin meminta izin kepada ayah untuk pindah tempat latihan" ucap Seongwoo yang dibalas tatapan tertarik oleh sang ayah

"Tadi ketika aku kabur.. Aku bertemu teman baru, salah satunya adalah Pangeran Kang, mereka membantuku, dan.. Mereka orang baik, mereka mau menerimaku.. Aku ingin bergabung ditempat pelatihan yang sama seperti mereka, ayah"

"Hmm.. Pangeran Kang?"

"Ya, ayah. Dan ia ternyata baik! Tidak seperti yang diceritakan Dongwook ahjussi, ia bilang keluarga kerajaan itu galak semua!" adu Seongwoo

"Baiklah"

"A-apa?"

"Baiklah jika kau ingin pindah tempat latihan"

"Ayah serius?" tanya Seongwoo memastikan

"Ya.. Apapun untuk putraku. Sekarang cari Dongwook dan bilang aku menunggu di taman belakang, jangan lupa dua pengawalmu itu"

"Baik ayah!" balas Seongwoo bersemangat

"APA?! PINDAH TEMPAT PELATIHAN?"

"Hmm"

"Ck dasar, tidak ayah tidak anak sama-sama merepotkan saja" omel Dongwook

Gongyoo yang mendengar kata-kata orang kepercayaannya itu hanya tertawa kecil,

"Apa Tuan besar yakin?" tanya Mingyu

"Ya, Mingyu. Aku rasa sudah waktunya membiarkan Seongwoo keluar"

Mingyu dan Jungkook hanya saling menatap mendengar keputusan sang Tuan besar

"Aku menyayangimu,ayah" ucap Seongwoo lalu memeluk sang ayah

"Aku juga menyayangimu, putraku. Dan akan selalu seperti itu" balas Gongyoo

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita mendapat teman baru dari Gen Meganoz" ucap Mr. Ahn

"Aku rasa.. Aku tau itu siapa" ucap Daniel sambil melirik teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman ramah

"Ha-halo, salam kenal semua, aku Ong Seongwoo putra dari ketua Ong Gongyoo dari gen Meganoz. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik, mohon bantuannya" perkenalan Seongwoo diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat seseorang terpana melihatnya

"Baiklah Tuan Ong, kau bisa duduk disamping Pangeran Daniel"

Seongwoo menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh sang guru dan tersenyum kepada Daniel,

"Selamat datang, Pangeran Ong"

"Terima kasih, Pangeran Kang"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang yang menatap mereka curiga.

Pertemanan mereka berlanjut, hingga hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, bulan ke bulan, tahun ke tahun. Mereka semua bersahabat. Daniel, Guanlin, Seonho,Woojin,Youngmin,Donghyun,Daehwi dan Jihoon. Mereka semua bersahabat. Tidak ada momen yang menyenangkan tanpa sahabat-sahabatmu, bukan?

Tapi, sebuah kisah persahabatan tidaklah menyenangkan tanpa adanya perpisahan dan pengkhianatan.

Setelah 5 tahun berteman, berlatih di tempat latihan yang sama, mereka terpisah.

Daniel, Guanlin, Seonho, Seongwoo dan Woojin mengambil latihan di istana masing-masing karena mereka harus berlatih lebih ketat, karena merekalah calon penerus gen masing-masing.

Daniel dengan gen Phoexiannya. Guanlin dan Seonho dengan gen Alphanoz mereka ㅡkarena mereka kembar, ayah mereka memutuskan mereka berdua menjadi ketua gen. Ya, Gen alphanoz akan memiliki dua rajaㅡ

Seongwoo yang sekarang sudah pandai bergaul, kembali masuk ke dalam hutanㅡistananya untuk pelatihan dengan Jongsuk, ksatria kebanggaan ayahnya

Dan.. Woojin dengan gen Helliaminya. Sebenarnya Woojin tidak enak kepada teman-temannya yang lain, terutama Jihoon.

Woojin adalah penerus gen Helliami, karena kakaknya adalah perempuan. Donghyun,Youngmin,Daehwi dan Jihoon juga pemilik gen Helliami. Hanya saja, mereka orang biasa. Bukan bangsawan seperti Woojin. Donghyun hanyalah anak dari penasihat orang tuanya dan Daehwi adalah sepupunya. Youngmin juga hanya seorang anak dari ksatria terhebat gen Helliami. Sedangkan Jihoon... Jihoon bukanlah siapa-siapa. Woojin menganggapnya sebagai adik.

Walaupun dengan jadwal yang padat, mereka tetap sering berkumpul bersama. Mereka masih tetap bersahabat. Terutama pasangan Daniel-Jihoon dan Donghyun-Youngmin yang masih langgeng sampai sekarang.

Hanya saja, tanpa yang lain ketahui, ada sepasang pangeran dari gen masing-masing yang sering meluangkan waktu berdua. Tanpa sepengetahuan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Hyung, apa kau lapar?" tanya Daniel kepada hyungnya yang sedang tiduran dipahanya sambil menatap langit Quantelle yang penuh batu-batu bercahaya

"Hmm, tidak" jawab Seongwoo seadanya

Daniel yang mendengar jawaban dari Seongwoo hanya diam dan mengelus rambut hitam Seongwoo sambil menatap langit,

"Hyung, kau tau apa mereka?" tanya Daniel

"Batu-batu gemerlap yang menggantung dilangit?"

"Bintang, hyung" jawab Daniel terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos Seongwoo

"Bin..tang? Bintang! Bintang,bintang,bintang" Seongwoo yang baru mendapat kosakata baru itu melancarkan lidahnya untuk menyebut kata tersebut

"Iya hyung. Dan kau tau? Jika kita melihat bintang jatuh, kita bisa membuat harapan dan harapan itu akan didengar oleh Penguasa Langit"

"Benarkah? Kalo begitu ayo jatuhkan bintangnya, Niel!" ujar Seongwoo bersemangat, sungguh, ia mau satu permintaannya didengar dan diwujudkan oleh Penguasa Langit

"Hahaha, tidak bisa seperti itu,hyung! Hahaha, ada-ada saja!" Daniel tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ajakan sang hyungnya, sampai-sampai membuat Seongwoo yang merasa diejek itu cemberut dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Daniel

"Hahah-- eh? Hyung? Kau marah ya?"

"Tidak"

"Kau marah hyung"

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah padamu, Pangeran"

Daniel menghela nafas, kalau Seongwoo sudah menyebutnya dengan 'Pangeran' itu artinya Seongwoo kesal padanya

"Hyunggg, aku minta maaf" Daniel mencoba memeluk leher sang hyung

"Hm"

"Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu lagi hyung, janji" Daniel yang berhasil memeluk leher Seongwoo menyenderkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Seongwoo

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Baiklah, aku maafkan"

Daniel tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tapi Niel, apa kita memang tidak bisa menjatuhkan bintang?"

"Tidak hyung, itu adalah fenomena langit. Penguasa langitlah yang mengaturnya, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun"

"Hmm.. Bintang itu kecil ya, Niel? Atau mereka besar? Tapi karena jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh mereka jadi terlihat kecil? Do they real? Do they really exist?" tanya Seongwoo sambil kembali menatap langit malam itu

Daniel hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Seongwoo "Stars. Although they are distant, but they are real, hyung"

"Berarti.. Bintang itu seperti perasaan yang tak tersampaikan, ya? Walaupun mereka tidak berdekatan, tetapi cintanya ada, dan tulus"

Daniel tertegun, "Ya, hyung. Seperti itu"

Kau jahat, hyung. Aku sudah tau bahwa 5 tahun ini kau sangat dekat dengannya, dan itukah alasanmu memutuskan hubungan kita? Karena kau sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu? Aku tau awalnya kita hanya dijodoh-jodohkan, tapi kau tidak berhak untuk mengkhianatiku.

Dan.. Jika kau mengkhianatiku, dan menyakitiku, artinya aku tak pantas untukmu. Dan tidak ada yang pantas untukmu. Termasuk Ong Seongwoo. Aku akan memberi balasan, memberitahu kalian seperti apa rasanya dikhianati. Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika Ong Seongwoo adalah cinta sejatimu. Jika aku tidak bisa bersamamu, maka ia juga tidak.

Ya, itu tadi Jihoon. Ia melihat Daniel dan Seongwoo yang sedang berpelukan di balkon kamar Daniel dari atas pohon. Ya, atas pohon, ia yang berniat mencari buah untuk makan malam malah diberi pemandangan menyakitkan. Ia menyesal diberi penglihatan dan pendengaran yang tajam dari Penguasa Langit.

Ia dan Daniel memang sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka, karena dari awal hubungan mereka hanya sebatas jodoh-jodohan antar teman. Dan Park Woojin adalah dalang dari itu semua.

"Maafkan Ibu, anak-anak. Ibu tidak bisa menjaga kalian, maafkan ibu kelak nanti kalian harus lahir tanpa sosok ayah"

"Pergilah bersamaku, Taemin. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas anak-anakmu"

"Ibu, bangun ibu! Ibu!"

"Tenanglah sayang, hyung disini"

"Pergi dan carilah Lai Seokhoon"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku anakmu"

"Jangan bercanda, menikah saja aku belum"

"Aku anak harammu"

"Hyung, apakah itu ayah?"

"Ya, Seonho, itu ayah"

"HAHH"

Guanlin terbangun. Lagi. Mimpi aneh itu lagi. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan nafasnya terengah, ia menoleh pada adiknya. Seonho bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, peluh juga bercucuran dari dahinya. Dengan lembut Guanlin memeluk adiknya, mengusap-usap punggung kembarannya itu, sambil membisikan sesuatu

"Tenanglah, sayang. Hyung disini"

"Pangeran Daniel, hari ini anda harus menemani Yang Mulia untuk pertemuan dengan ketua gen" ucap Minki

"Malas" jawab Daniel cuek, sungguh, ia hanya ingin tidur saja hari ini.

"Ck ayolah Kang Daniel, aku sedang mencoba sopan kepadamu, turutilah jadwal-jadwalmu, kau itu calon Raja!" omel Minki kepada keponakannya

"Aku malas pamannn. Aku ingin tidur saja, aku tidak mood untuk berpergian ke istana-istana dan bertemu ketua-ketua membosankan"

"Aku rasa tidak akan membosankan, Pangeran"

Daniel dan Minki yang sedang berdebat menoleh kepada sumber suara, Kang Dongho

"Maksud ayah?"

"Hari ini.. Kita akan pergi ke istana sahabatku, Ong Gongyoo"

"Aku tetap saja mal--TUNGGU! SIAPA AYAH? KATAKAN LAGI"

"Kita akan pergi ke istana sahabatku?" ulang Dongho dengan tatapan aneh tertuju pada anaknya

"SIAPA NAMA SAHABATMU?"

"Ong Gongyoo"

"YES! AKU IKUT!" Daniel langsung bergegas masuk ke ruangan pakaiannya, mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk pergi ke istana gen Meganoz tersebut. Ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu hyungnya

Minki yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh, ia tahu bahwa keponakannya itu sedang jatuh cinta. Minki itu seorang mind reader, hanya saja kekuatan Minki akan berfungsi disaat-saat tertentu saja. Dan Minki juga tahu bahwa keponakan tersayangnya itu jatuh cinta kepada Pangeran Ong Seongwoo.

Dongho yang melihat sang adik tertawa menatap bingung, "Well, sepertinya ada kisah yang aku tidak tahu. Berniat untuk cerita, Kang Minki?"

"Tidak, Raja. Ini privasi putramu, biar dia sendiri yang memberitahumu" ucap Minki lalu menyusul keponakannya masuk ke ruang pakaian, membantunya memilih baju untuk bertemu 'calon mertuanya'

"Selamat pagi, Ayah"

"Selamat pagi, putraku"

Seongwoo dan Gongyoo sedang melakukan sarapan pagi, karena anggota kerajaan hanya tersisa mereka ㅡyang lain tinggal di istana perbatasan hutan, Gongyoo membiarkan orang-orang penting seperti Dongwook,Jongsuk,Jungkook, dan Mingyu untuk selalu makan bersama mereka

"Selamat pagi, Tuan besar, Tuan muda" sapa dua orang yang baru saja masuk ruang makan,

"Selamat pagi" sapa anak dan ayah itu bersamaan

"Tuan muda, mohon maaf membicarakan ini di meja makan, tapi nanti siang anda harus bersiap-siap menemani ayah anda menyambut tamu" kata Dongwook yang baru saja masuk sambil memeriksa buku tebalnya,

"Tapi aku malas, paman. Aku ingin tidur seharian! Hari ini tidak ada pelatihan" bantah Seongwoo

"Tidak bisa, pangeran. Anda harus melakukannya, saya permisi seben--"

"Duduklah, Lee Dongwook"

Dongwook yang mendengar perintah dari Tuan besarnya langsung duduk ditempatnya,

"Seongwoo, kau harus menemani ayah, ini tamu spesial"

"Siapa?" tanya Seongwoo jengah

"Tamu Tuan besar hari ini adalah Raja dan Pangeran Kang, Tuan muda. Teman anda" jelas Mingyu yang diangguki oleh Gongyoo dan Dongwook

"Benarkah, Mingyu-ah?" tanya Seongwoo berbinar

"Ya, hyung--Eh? M-maksudku Tuan muda, astaga, saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya, maaf" Mingyu yang kelepasan memanggil Seongwoo dengan hyung langsung membungkukkan badannya, ia tahu bahwa itu tidak sopan. Seongwoo dan Jungkook juga sudah melihat was-was ke Mingyu dan Gongyoo

"Hahaha"

"Hahaha, anak-anak ini mengingatkanku padamu dulu, Dongwook-ah" tawa Gongyoo

"Kau benar, hyung hahahaha"

Tiga orang pemuda yang mendengar itu terkejut tentu saja, mereka tau Gongyoo dan Dongwook dekat, tapi tidak tahu bahwa mereka sedekat itu

"Ekhem, anak-anak, tidak apa. Aku tidak masalah jika kalian berucap non-formal, bahkan di depanku. Kalian tahu, dulu aku dan Dongwook juga seperti kalian, dan Dongwook juga pernah kelepasan memanggiku hyung waktu itu, bahkan ia mengumpatku, benar Tuan Lee?"

"Ya, kau benar hyung. Aku mengatainya seperti ini 'HYUNG KAU BODOH SEKALI' didepan orang tuanya hahaha"

Ketiga pemuda tadi ikut tertawa mendengar cerita kedua orang tua itu, mereka bahagia akhirnya mereka tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi.

"Jungkook-ah, bantu aku memilih baju! Cepat cepat!" Seongwoo yang sudah selesai makan langsung menarik Jungkook ke ruang ganti untuk memilih baju, Jungkook hanya pasrah dan tertawa kecil ditarik oleh Tuannya. Jungkook tahu, Seongwoo bersemangat karena ingin beretemu Pangeran Kang, Seongwoo selalu bercerita kepadanya dan Mingyu.

"Kau tidak ikut, Kim Mingyu?" tanya Gongyoo

"Bolehkah saya?"

"Tentu saja, sarapan sudah selesai. Aku akan memanggil pelayan jika memerlukanmu" jawab Gongyoo, Mingyu tersenyum, setelah permisi kepada dua orang tua itu, ia langsung menyusul Seongwoo dan Jungkook

"Aku rasa, anakmu itu sedang jatuh cinta, hyung"

"Ya, aku merasakannya" balas Gongyoo lalu tersenyum miring

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya kita menceritakan kebenarannya, kepada mereka"

"Kau yakin? Aku rasa.. Nanti mereka akan membenci kita"

"Ya, tapi ada dua kemungkinan"

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka balas dendam dan merebut kembali.."

"...atau membiarkannya"

Lalu, kedua orang itu menghilang. Dengan dua orang lagi yang berada di gendongan mereka.

"Seonho, Seonho! Bangun, Seonho!"

Seonho yang sedang tertidur dibangunkan oleh sang hyung,

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Seonho sambil mengusap-usap matanya

"Di-dimana kita, hyung?" tanya Seonho yang menyadari mereka tidak berada di kamar mereka

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya kita.."

"Diculik?" tanya Seonho

"Kalian tidak diculik, kalian telah pulang ke rumah"

"IBU?!" Guanlin dan Seonho terkejut ketika melihat ke pintu, itu ibu mereka, Naeun.

"Welcome back, Princes"

...

TBC


	3. Welcome Back pt 1

ㅡKingdom's Maniac

"In times of crisis, the wise build bridges, whilethe foolishbuild barriers. We must find a way to look after one another as if we were one single tribe."

Cast :

Kang Daniel - Park Jihoon - Ong Seongwoo

Lai Guanlin - Yoo Seonho - Park Woojin

Lee Daehwi - Im Youngmin - Kim Dong hyun

Kang Dongho (Baekho) - Choi Minki (Ren)

Choi Minho - Lee Taemin - Choi Siwon - Gongyoo

And others will be revealed by itself.

 ** _mikakko,2018_**

"lni,makanlah" Naeun baru saja selesai memasak daging untuk anak-anaknya. Mereka sedang makan malam, menunggu sang kepala keluarga datang.

"Terimakasih, Ibu"

Dua kakak-beradik itu lalu memakan makanan mereka dengan lahap, sesekali mereka tertawa satu sama lain

 _"Maafkan aku anak-anak, seandainya kalian mengetahui kebenarannya"_

"Selamat malam"

Tiga orang yang sedang menikmati santapan malam mereka langsung berdiri dan membungkuk kepada sang kepala keluarga

"Ayah! Aku merindukanmu" Seonho lalu memeluk ayahnya erat, Ia sangat merindukan sang ayah. Entah kenapa, semakin hari ayahnya itu jadi semakin sibuk saja. Padahal kan sebentar lagi tahtanya anak diberikan kepada anak-anaknya, kenapa ia sangat sibuk sekali?

"Aku juga. Aku merindukan kalian semua" Sang ayah lalu duduk dikursinya, menunggu sang istri mengambilkan makanannya

"Ini makan malammu" Naeun lalu memberikan makan malamnya kepada sang suami,

"Terima kasih, sayang"

"Sebenarnya, tempat apa ini dan kenapa kami dibawa kesini? Bahkan ibu bilang ini adalah rumah kita, yang benar saja" tanya Guanlin setelah mereka semua selesai makan

"Sebenarnya juga, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan kepada kalian" jawab sang ayah

"Ayo kita ke ruang bawah"

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Seonho

"Duduklah, pangeran-pangeranku" jawab Naeun

"Ayo mulai, Taemin"

Ya, itu Taemin. Choi Taemin. Atau harus aku bilang LAI Taemin?

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberitahu ini dari dulu, hanya saja terlalu rumit. Aku rasa sekaranglah saatnya, saat kalian sudah dewasa dan sebentar lagi menjadi ketua Alphanoz" mulai Taemin

"Sebenarnya.." Taemin langsung memegang erat tangan sang istri

"Naeun bukanlah ibu kalian"

"Tidak mungkin" jawab Guanlin

"Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan ayah kalian, aku bukanlah ibu kandung kalian" jawab Naeun sambil menahan tangis

"Itu saja? Ayolah, itu biasa saja, ayah. Bukan informasi penting. Walaupun begitu, sekarang ibu adalah ibu kami, tidak peduli ia hanyalah ibu tiri atau semacamnya" jawab Seonho

"Kau benar, Seonho, hanya saja.."

"Lalu siapa **_Ibuku_**?" tanya Guanlin memotong ucapan sang ayah, dengan nenekannya kata ibuku.

"Akulah ibu kalian" ucap Taemin tegas

Keempat orang disana terdiam, sepasang orang tua itu siap dengan apa saja respon anak-anaknya

BRAKK

"INI SEMUA TIDAK MASUK AKAL! BAGAIMANA BISA SOSOK AYAH BAGIKU DAN ADIKKU SELAMA INI ADALAH IBU YANG SEBENARNYA? AKU TIDAK MENGERTI MAKSUD DAN TUJUANMU ITU, LAI TAEMIN!"

Semua orang diam, Guanlin baru saja membanting meja didepan dan berteriak sambil menunjuk sang Ayahㅡ _atau ibu?_

Naeun menangis, Guanlin tidak pernah bertindak kurang ajar kepada suaminya, Guanlin adalah anak yang sopan dan mematuhi semua perintah ayahnya

"A-ayah bisa jelaskan,Guanlin. Tolong dengarkan ceritaku"

Seonho yang melihat hyungnya marah besar, mencoba menenangkan hyungnya, "Hyung, duduklah. Ada baiknya kita dengarkan penjelasannya"

Guanlin lalu duduk kembali, Seonho adalah kelemahannya.

"Terimakasih, sebenarnya.. Aku adalah Choi Taemin. Adik dari mendiang Raja Choi Siwon dan... Choi Minho" jelas Taemin

Guanlin hanya menatap datar dan dingin sang ayah, "Lanjutkan"

"Bertahun-tahun lalu.."

" _Hyung, kita harus bagaimana? Sumpah itu.."_

 _"Tenang saja, Taemin. Aku yang akan mati. Maafkan aku telah menanamkan perasaan ini padamu"_

 _Ya, rumor mengenai Raja Choi Minho yang jatuh cinta kepada adik kandungnya sendiri, Choi Taemin, benar adanya._

 _Mereka sekarang berada di ruang rahasia istana, merencanakan sesuatu_

 _"Tapi.. Bagaimana,hyung?"_

" _Dengar, aku.. Akan pergi. Tolong, bawa keluarga kita ke tepi desa, aku memiliki rumah disana, ibu tahu tentang rumah itu. Temui Lai Jongin, ia adalah ksatriaku. Dan, jangan mencariku. Ingat, sumpah itu.." Minho tercekat dengan omongannya sendiri_

 _"Ya, aku mengerti hyung" jawab Taemin_

 _"Selamat tinggal, Taemin"_

 _"Selamat tinggal, Minho"_

 _Sejak itu, Minho menghilang. Warga Quantelle cemas, raja yang mereka damba-dambakan telah menghilang. Dan hebatnya, tidak ada yang berani berasumsi tentang kemana perginya Minho. Mereka semua bungkam. Bahkan, setelah itu, Siwon mengumumkan bahwa ia dan keluarganya akan pergi. Bersamaan Taemin yang akan menikah dengan seseorang dari negri lain. Warga tambah cemas, tidak ada yang memimpin kerajaan ini._

"Kau mencintai hyungmu sendiri?" tanya Guanlin

"Ya, aku bodoh" jawab Taemin

"Hm, lanjutkan"

 _Taemin dan keluarganya hidup di rumah besar milik Minho di tepi desa, mereka telah bertemu Lai Jongin yang ternyata adalah seorang ksatria hebat yang juga seorang wizard. Minho memberi pesan-pesan kepada Jongin, termasuk untuk memantrai semua penduduk desa agar mereka tidak mengenali Taemin dan keluarganya._

 _Taemin sedang duduk di jendela, ia menangis. Kenapa nasibku buruk sekali? Ia memandangi perutnya, mengelus permukaan datar itu_

 _"Minho, aku mengandung anakmu. Anak kita"_

 _"Kau apa?"_

 _Taemin menoleh kebelakang ia mendapati sang ksatria, Lai Jongin berada di kamarnya_

 _"Ya, Jongin. Aku hamil, anak Minho"_

 _Jongin tertegun, benar kata Minho, ia harus melakukannya_

 _"Ikut aku, Taemin. Ada yang perlu aku beritahu"_

 _Jongin lalu mengajak Taemin ke suatu air terjun yang sangat indah,_

 _"Indah" kata Taemin_

 _Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya,_

 _"Ini" Jongin memberikan Taemin sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi tulisan yang sangat di kenalinya_

 _"Dengan ini, saya selaku Raja dari Quantelle, Choi Minho, membuat sumpah serta peraturan untuk kerajaan kita. Bahwa mereka yang memiliki hubungan darah, tidak diperbolehkan untuk jatuh cinta satu sama lain. **Jikalau ada yang melanggar, salah satu dari mereka akan mati dan dilahirkan kembali tanpa ingatan tentang masa lalunya** " Taemin membaca isi amplop itu, surat sumpah kerajaan Quantelle_

"T-tunggu, seingatku isi sumpah itu bukanlah seperti yang baru saja kau bilang, ayah" jawab Seonho

"Kertas itu robek. Entah kemana penggalan kata-kata terakhir itu pergi, tapi, semua tetuah dan generasi kami tahu isi penuh dari perjanjian itu" jelas Naeun yang sudah berhenti menangis dan memeluk Guanlin sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Jadi.. Apa Minho masih hidup? Tanya Guanlin

Taemin tersenyum, "Dengarkan saja dulu"

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Raja Minho, memberiku wasiat, sebelum dia menghilang" jelas Jongin sambil berjalan ke tepi air terjun_

 _"Ia bilang padaku untuk melindungimu, mengurus keluargamu dan kehidupan kalian. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku, Taemin. Ia juga berkata, orang yang melanggar peraturan itu bukan mati, tetapi dianggap mati. Orang-orang akan melupakannya, tetapi ia akan menjadi orang lain dengan wujud yang sama" jelas Jongin_

 _"Ja-jadi, Minho hanya menghilang? Tetapi tubuhnya masih ada? Jadi.. Seperti hilang ingatan ya?" tanya Taemin sambil duduk dipinggir danau kecil itu_

 _"Ya, seperti itulah. Ia juga tau soal anakmu, ah, anak kalian"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan aku.. Baru mengetahuinya tadi" herannya_

 _"Apakah kau lupa bahwa kakakmu itu memiliki penglihatan akan masa depan? Dia melihat beberapa tahun kemudian, akan ada dua orang anak kembar yang memimpin gen kita. Dan itulah, anak kalian" jelas Jongin_

 _"Jadi.. Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Taemin pasrah_

 _"Pergilah bersamaku, Taemin. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas anak-anakmu. Kita akan menikah"_

 _Taemin terkejut, tapi setelah berfikir, ia mengangguk. Ia akan menikah dengan ksatria ini._

"Ekhem, singkat cerita, aku dan Jongin menikah. Itulah mengapa margaku menjadi Lai" lanjut Taemin

"Lalu kemana Jongin sekarang, ayah?" tanya Guanlin

"Ia.. sudah meninggal. Setelah kehamilanku yang ke 200 hari, tepat hari itu juga Quantelle diserang, lebih tepatnya markas Alphanoz dan Phoexian diserang. Jongin terlibat, ia terkena mantra keras, kami sudah membawanya ke healer Zhangㅡ _keluarga healer yang paling hebat_ ㅡ tapi nyawanya tak terselamatkan"

 _"Ta-taemin.." panggil Jongin yang tengah kesusahan bernafas_

 _"Hiks.. Ya Jongin? Bagaimana? Ada apa? Aku disini.. hiks" Taemin langsung memeluk tangan orang yang sudah banyak membantunya dan keluarganya itu, hangat, itulah yang Taemin rasakan_

 _"Pergi, dan carilah Lai Seokhoon"_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Bilang padanya... lakukan rencanaku... pesan Minho... Lakukan" mata Jongin tertutup, nafasnya terengah, sesak_

 _"Jongin?! Ak-aku.."_

 _"Tolong, jaga anak-anakmu, anak Minho, keponakanku.. B-beri nama anak pertamamu dengan nama Gu-guan... Guanlin.. Itu kemauan Minho.."_

 _"Hiks.. Jongin.. Ya, aku akan melakukannya, bertahanlah Jong" tangis Taemin semakin menjadi_

 _"Ti-tidak.. Selamat berjuang, Lai Taemin"_

 _Itulah kata-kata terakhir Jongin, sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya dan berhenti bernafas. Seluruh tubuh Jongin setika pucat dan dingin. Lai Jongin sudah tiada._

"Lai Seokhoon? Paman Seokhoon?" tanya Seonho

Taemin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang anak bungsu,

"Apa yang dilakukan paman Seokhoon?" tanya Guanlin

"Itu.."

"Seonho sayang, ini makananmu" Naeun datang dengan semangkuk besar bubur dan keripik untuk Seonho, ya Seonho saja. Porsi si bungsu ini 5x porsi sang kakak

"Terimakasih ibu!" Seonho lalu langsung menyantap bubur buatan sang ibu, dan memberikan keripik tadi ke kakaknya yang dibalas dengan senyuman tampan seorang Lai Guanlin

"Awywah, lhanjutkan cerityamu (ayah, lanjutkan ceritamu)" kata Seonho dengan mulut penuh makanan,

Ketiga orang disana tertawa pelan menahan gemas untuk mencubiti pipi si bungsu Lai itu

"Baiklah, jadi.."

 _"Choi Minho juga memberiku wasiat, karena ia sudah mempunyai feeling bahwa adik sepupuku akan tewas" jelas Seokhoon sambil membenarkan kacamata bacanya_

 _Taemin hanya mengikuti Seokhoon sambil mengusap-usap perutnya, ini sudah hari ke 203 ia mengandung, sisa 197 hari lagi dan ia akan menjadi seorang ibu._

 _Kondisi hamil atau mengandung di dunia mereka berbeda dengan dunia kita. Disaat kita yang hanya memerlukan waktu 9 bulan atau kurang lebih 280 hari, mereka memerlukan waktu selama 400 hari. Dan juga, baik perempuan maupun laki-lakiㅡtidak semua laki-lakiㅡ yang mengandung, perut mereka akan membesar pada hari ke 390 dan selanjutnya sampai hari ke 400 tiba, dan mereka akan melahirkan anak mereka._

 _"Ini foto Son Naeun, seorang gadis desa yang cerdas, Minho ingin kau menikah dengannya. Setelah itu, aku akan menyihir agar semua penduduk desa mengetahui fakta hanya sebatas kau mengubah margamu dan menikah dengan Son Naeun. Anak-anakmu kelak akan diberitakan sebagai anakmu dan Naeun" jelas Seokhoon sambil meperlihatkan foto gadis cantik dengan dress soft pinknya_

 _"A-aku mengerti.. Tapi apakah Minho masih hidup? Dimana dia?" tanya Taemin_

 _"Masih, tapi.. Ia menghilang untuk sementara. Penguasa langit akan menghadirkannya kembali ke dunia ini setelah 10 tahun"_

 _Taemin mengangguk, 10 tahun. Ya, ia yakin ia bisa. Menunggu Minho selama 10 tahun._

 _"Maafkan Ibu, anak-anak. Ibu tidak bisa menjaga kalian, maafkan ibu kelak nanti kalian harus lahir tanpa sosok ayah" kata Taemin dalam hati sambil mengelus perut ratanya_

 _"Seokhoon hyung, apakah.. Anak-anakku bisa bertemu dengan Minho?"_

 _"Ah ya, Minho juga berpesan, carilah ia ketika anak-anaknya sudah akan menjadi pemimpin Alphanoz" jelas Seokhoon sambil tersenyum_

"Setelah itu ayah menikah dengan ibu?" tanya Seonho yang dibalas anggukan

"Ya, singkat cerita aku menikah dengan Naeun, dan semua seperti normal saja, sampai sekarang, sudah saatnya kalian melihat sosok ayah kalian yang sesungguhnya" ujar Taemin sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk membuat portal

"Dimana ayah sekarang?" tanya Guanlin

"Ia tinggal di pinggir hutan, entahlah, seorang prajurit mungkin?" jawab Naeun

Guanlin dan Seonho saling menatap dan mengangguk,

"Nah, lihatlah" kata Taemin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah portal yang menampakkan seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan didalam hutan, tetapi pemuda itu membalikan badannya, sehingga mereka tidak dapat melihat wajah tampannya

"Apakah itu Ayah?"

"Ya, Seonho, itu Ayah kalian. Ayah kalian yang sebenarnya" jawab Taemin menatap sendu punggung yang membawa baju dan pedang tersebut.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Guanlin

"Bisa-bisa saja, tapi ya.. Ia tidak akan tahu siapa kalian"

PRANGG

Ketiga orang itu lalu menoleh kebelakang, sang Ibu, Naeun tengah pingsan dengan bekas-bekas pecahan kaca ditubuhnya

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seonho

Guanlin langsung bergegas menghampiri sang ibu yang terbaring lemah

"Ibu, bangun ibu! Ibu!" teriak Guanlin

"Ayah, lakukan sesuatu!"

Taemin memegang sang istri, tidak bergerak. Darah mengalir deras dari seluruh tubuh pucat wanita cantik itu,

"Tidak, Guanlin. Ia sudah tidak bernyawa"

"TIDAK! IBU! BANGUN IBU!" Guanlin menangis kencang sambil terus memeluk jasad sang Ibu tiri, wanita yang sangat ia cintai telah meninggalkannya.

Seonho diam. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia lalu melompat keluar dari jendela yang ada di ruangan tersebut

"SEONHO!" teriak Taemin, ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan anak bungsunya,

"Guanlin, kejar Seonho, jaga terus adikmu. Aku akan mengurus Naeun" perintah Taemin yang diangguki oleh Guanlin, dengan tidak rela ia meletakan jasad sang ibu

"Naeun.. Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku mencintaimu, istriku" ucap Taemin lalu mencium bibir Naeun, tidak peduli dengan bau anyir yang ia rasakan.

Seonho berlari, terus berlari dan melompati apa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

Ia berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya, ia mengikuti cahaya itu. Disana terdapat air terjun dengan danau kecil yang menampung air dari air terjun itu dibawahnya. Tapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Seonho, melaikan sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang berenang disana.

Seonho terus memperhatikan orang itu, ia melolotkan matanya ketika orang itu berbalik badan. Kedua orang pemuda itu saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sampai salah satu dari mereka mengerang kesakitan dan jatuh pingsan.

Seonho membuka matanya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah jendela yang terbuka dengan gorden lusuh disampingnya, ia berusaha duduk, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Sudah bangun?"

Seonho refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, itu adalah pemuda yang ia lihat tadi di air terjun

"Ka-kau.. Membawaku kemana? A-apa yang ter--"

BRAKKK

"KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU, KEPARAT!"

Ucapan Seonho terpotong oleh suara pintu yang didobrak, itu Guanlin.

"Wow, wow, wow, tenang bung, aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadap adikmu" jawab pemuda itu

Guanlin masih menatap intens pemuda itu, ia seperti merasa tidak asing, seperti ada sebuah pikiran di otaknya yang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Ia lalu berjalan ke kasur yang terdapat Seonho disana, ia sangat mencemaskan adik tersayangnya

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seonho mengangguk, "Ya, hanya sedikit pusing. Hyung.. Pemuda ini menolongku" jawab Seonho membela pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan di habisi oleh Guanlin jika ia tidak bertindak

"Benarkah? Baiklah, terimakasih, pemuda asing" Ucap Guanlin sambil membungkuk kepada pemuda itu

"Ya, sama-sama. Tapi, kau berhutang satu pintu kepadaku, tuan-tuan"

"Panggil saja tukang, aku akan membayarnya nanti" jawab Guanlin

"Wah kau baik sekali, kebetulan aku ada kenalan seorang tukang, aku akan memanggilnya. Oh, omong-omong namaku Choi Minho"

Sepasang kembar tadi seketika membeku ketika mengetahui nama pemuda asing tadi, itu.. _Ayah mereka_

"Y-ya, A-aku Lai Guanlin dan ini adikku, Lai Seonho... Ka-kau.. Sebaiknya kau cepat panggil tukang itu, kami akan tunggu disini. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu"

"Baiklah! Tunggu ya! Rumah Jimin dekat kok!" lalu pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Choi Minho itu pergi meninggalkan si kembar Lai

"Hyung, apakah itu ayah?"

"Ya, Seonho, itu ayah"

"Astaga, hyung.. Kau apakan pintu ini sampai-sampai hancur seperti ini?" tukang yang dipanggil Minho tadiㅡJimin menatap iba kepada pintu tak bersalah yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

"Aish, jangan banyak bicara kau Park! Lakukan tugasmu, aku akan mengurus tamuku dulu" Minho lalu kembali ke kamarnya, menemui sepasang kembar yang ia tinggali tadi

"Hei, tukangnya sedang bekerja. Apa.. Kalian ingin makan sesuatu? Aku baru saja memancing tadi pagi, ikannya masih fresh! Sudahku bersihkan juga"

Kedua kakak beradik tadi saling menatap lalu mengangguk menjawab tawaran Minho, bagaimanapun, Seonho masih lapar dan harus makan, karena ia sedang sakit. Dan juga.. Mereka rasa akan mudah untuk dekat dengan Minho, jadi mereka bisa mengetahui satu dua hal mengenai ayah kandung mereka ini.

"Duduklah, maaf berantakan, aku sedang sibuk pelatihan akhir-akhir ini jadi tidak sempat membersihkan rumah" ujar Minho sambil menyiapkan peralatan masak seadanya,

Guanlin dan Seonho menatap dapur dan ruang makan tersebut, memang kecil, tapi lumayan. Sederhana dan bersih, ya.. Walaupun berantakan. Hei, apa yang kau harapkan dari rumah seorang pemuda yang tinggal sendirian?

"Nah, tunggu ikannya matang ya" Minho lalu duduk di salah satu kursi, sekarang posisi mereka berhadap-hadapan, "Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Minho sambil menunjuk Guanlin

"Guanlin" jawabnya singkat, ia terpaku oleh paras tampan sang ayah

"Wah.. Kau tau? Jika aku punya anak nanti, aku ingin memberinya nama Guanlin. Entahlah, nama itu muncul saja di kepalaku, aku tidak tahu bahwa ada juga orang yang bernama Guanlin disini" oceh Minho yang dibalas senyuman oleh Seonho

"Akan ku doakan anakmu kelak akan menjadi sosok Guanlin yang berpengaruh baik kepada kerajaan ini" jawab Seonho

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja. Ah, tunggu aku akan mengecek makanannya"

"Hyung, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Seonho

" _Penderitaan_. Kau?"

"Kesepian, ah, dengan sedikit kegembiraan... yang _dipaksakan_?"

Mereka berdua lalu menatap sendu Minho yang menata piring untuk makan mereka,

"Maaf aku hanya punya ini, semoga kalian suka"

"Ini saja sudah cukup, yang penting adikku bisa makan agar ia tidak terlalu lemas. Terima kasih banyak ay-- Minho" jawab Guanlin, mereka lalu makan dengan tenang. Sesekali mereka saling bercuri pandang, Guanlin tahu bahwa Minho berusaha mengingat mereka, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Setelah selesai makan, Guanlin membayar Jimin yang sudah memperbaiki pintu rumah Minho. Ia harusnya pulang sekarang, untuk membantu sang ayah di istana. Tapi, ia masih ingin berbicara dengan 'ayahnya yang asli'

"Choi Minho"

Minho yang sedang mencuci piring menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil, "Ya?"

"Boleh aku berbicara denganmu? Seonho tertidur di sofamu.. Aku akan tinggal disini sampai dia bangun, bolehkah?"

Minho tersenyum, "Tentu. Lalu, apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, Pangeran Lai?"

Guanlin membesarkan matanya, ia terkejut bahwa Minho mengetahui tentang statusnya sebagai pangeran gen mereka,

"Ayo bicara dibelakang"

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku adalah.."

"Aku tahu. Kau dan Seonho, pangeran kembar yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ketua dan memimpin gen Alphanoz. Aku juga tahu bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan dua orang pemuda yang entah datang darimana. Bahkan aku punya feeling bahwa pintuku akan rusak" jawab Minho santai

"Tapi b-bagaima--"

"Itu kekuatanku, Pangeran Lai. Aku memiliki feeling yang kuat ya.. Setidaknya 90% akurat, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai masa depan"

"Jika kau mengetahuiku dengan mudah apakah kau mengetahui dirimu sendiri, Choi Minho?" tanya Guanlin

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dikhianati oleh seorang kembang desa, frustasi, mabuk-mabukan. Hutang yang menumpuk sehingga kau harus menjual rumah besarmu, dan menggantinya dengan rumah kecil sederhana yang sedikit lusuh? Bekerja di semua tempat yang bisa menampungmu untuk merenovasi rumah dan melunasi hutang--"

Minho mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan bocah sok tahu ini. Tapi Minho sadar, sifatnya dan sifat orang ini sama.

"Bekerja sebagai prajurit biasa, menjual ikan hasil pancinganmu ke pedagang pasar, pembuat minuman di bar, bahkan aku tahu kau hampir pernah menjadi pemuas nafsu, hanya saja kau terhenti karena terbayang seseorang.."

Minho memejamkan matanya, menahan emosinya yang memuncak, ia tidak mau mendapat masalah karena menghajar calon ketua gennya. Hidup Minho sudah cukup tenang sekarang, ia tidak mau membuat masalah lagi

"Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahku sendiri, Lai Taemin" ucap final Guanlin

Minho menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan penuh emosi, buku-buku jarinya memutih, ia tidak mau meledak sekarang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Minho dengan suara rendah dan berat, masih menahan emosinya

"Aku **_anakmu_** "

Minho terdiam sebentar. Lalu menatap remeh Guanlin sambil terkekeh kecil,

"Jangan bercanda, menikah saja aku belum"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Tuan Choi. Aku anakmu, aku dan Seonho adalah **_anakmu_** "

Minho sudah muak dengan bualan pemuda ini, kenapa orang ini tidak langsung bilang saja apa maunya? Kenapa ia malah mengarang-ngarang cerita? Sampai-sampai mengaku sebagai anaknya, yang benar saja!

"Lebih tepatnya, Tuan Choi.."

"Aku **_anak harammu_** "

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Guanlin dan Minho langsung menolehkan kepala mereka kepada Seonho yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya,

"Tidak ada, hanya bercerita sedikit dengan ayah" kata Guanlin, Seonho terkejut tentu saja

"Kau memberi tahunya?! Apa ayah akan marah nanti?" tanya Seonho

"Entahlah" jawab Guanlin cuek

"Choi Minho, kau harus ikut kami ke istana"

Minho yang masih tidak mengerti dengan kedua anak ini hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ya, setidaknya di istana ia bisa bertemu Raja Taemin yang menurut Minho sangat cantik dan imut.

"Psst.. Itu? Bukankah itu prajurit Choi Minho?"

"HAH? CHOI MINHO?"

"Bukan mendiang Raja Choi Minho, bodoh! Choi Minho prajurit yang sangat pandai menggunakan pedang itu!"

"Kenapa ia bersama pangeran ya?"

"Aku rasa ia membuat masalah dengan pangeran"

"Ya, aku dengar dia dulu adalah biang masalah"

"Benar! Dan ia sekarang tobat karena butuh uang untuk rumah dan hutangnya!"

"Kasihan sekali"

"Sangat.. Memprihatinkan"

Sungguh! Minho ingin berdoa kepada Penguasa Langit untuk mengambil pendengarannya. Lebih baik ia tidak bisa mendengar sama sekali daripada ia mendengar cemoohan dan rasa kasihan dari orang lain, Minho tidak suka dikasihani.

Minho sedaritadi hanya berjalan dibelakang Guanlin dan Seonho, ia menundukan wajah tampannya, samar-samar, ia mendengar beberapa orang membicarakan wafatnya sang Ratu, Ratu Naeun. Dalam hati ia berdoa untuk sang Ratu agar diberi tempat yang sempurna disana. Entahlah, ia seperti merasa berhutang budi kepada sang Ratu, padahal bertemu saja tidak pernah.

Langkah Minho terhenti ketika dua kakak-beradik didepannya juga berhenti, mereka sedang berbicara kepada penasihat Raja Taemin, Kim Kibum.

"Dimana ayah? Kami ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Yang mulia Lai ada di ruangannya, Tuan muda" ucap Kibum sambil membungkuk hormat

"Kapan upacara pemakaman ibu dimulai?" tanya Seonho

"Acara mulai nanti sore, Tuan muda"

"Baiklah, kami akan berbicara dengan ayah terlebih dahulu"

Guanlin dan Seonho lalu memasuki ruangan sang ayah, terlihat sosok Taemin yang sedang mengurusi kertas-kertas, disaat seperti inipun ayah mereka tetap sibuk. Tapi mereka tahu, ayah mereka selalu bekerja untuk menutupi rasa sedih dan kesepiannya. Lagipula, Taemin sedang mengurusi hal-hal untuk acara pemakaman sang istri.

"Ayah"

Taemin mendongak, ia menatap kedua anaknya, refleks ia berdiri dan memeluk Seonho,

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi, Seonho. Ayah tidak mau kau kenapa-napa. Jangan lalukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi, terutama didepan mataku" ucap Taemin sambil memeluk erat putra bungsunya

"Maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi" jawab Seonho sambil tersenyum

"Ayah, kami membawa seseorang untuk bertemu denganmu"

"Siapa itu Guanlin?"

"Tuan Choi, masuklah!"

Taemin menatap pemuda yang masuk kedalam ruangannya. Tidak mungkin. Wajah itu.. Tubuh itu.. Masih sama seperti berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu.. Ia kembali. Choi Minho telah kembali. Choi Minhonya telah kembali.

"Salam, Yang mulia" Minho membungkuk kepada Taemin, Taemin langsung bergegas menegakan tubuh itu dan memeluknya erat,

"Aku merindukanmu" Taemin menangis, ia sangat bahagia sosok yang ia cintai telah kembali

"Hah? A-apa maksud anda, Tuan? Saya bahkan tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan anda"

Taemin lalu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Minho dan kedua anaknya secara bergantian, Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya, Taemin tersenyum,

"Tidak apa, kau adalah tamuku, Choi Minho. Tamu kami, anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri"

"Terimakasih, tapi bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjelaskan ada apa? Aku hanya menolong Seonho, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka mengaku sebagai anakku, tidakkah itu aneh?" adu Minho kepada Taemin,

"Sebenarnya--"

"Permisi, Tuan besar, acara akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Mohon untuk bersiap, kalian juga, Tuan muda"

Taemin mengangguk kearah Kibum yang baru saja memotong pembicaraannya,

"Kibum, siapkan kamar tamu untuk Minho, ia adalah tamuku"

"Minho, ikuti Kibum, sebentar lagi akan ada upacara pemakaman Ratu. Ah, dan tolong berikan baju untuknya juga, Kibum" perintah Taemin yang diangguki oleh Minho dan Kibum

"Kita akan berbicara lagi setelah semua acara selesai. Ayo, pangeran-pangeran"

Lalu Taemin pergi keluar diikuti oleh kedua anaknya.

"Tuan Choi Minho, ikuti aku"

Istana gen Alphanoz sangat ramai sekarang semua memakai pakaian hitam, semua bersedih atas kepergian Ratu mereka, Ratu Naeun.

Guanlin menatap langit dari jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, air matanya jatuh

"Hyung, ayo keluar. Daniel hyung dan Seongwoo hyung datang" ucap Seonho menghampiri sang kakak

"Kau menangis hyung?"

"A-ah? Ti-tidak, mataku kemasukan debu" bohong Guanlin diikuti dengan senyuman paksa

Tentu saja Seonho tau kakaknya menangis, ia lalu memeluk Guanlin,

"Kita bisa melakukannya,hyung"

Kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan, menyalurkan rasa sedih dan penyemangat kepada satu sama lain. Hanya langit malam dan cahaya bulan yang mengawasi tindakan mereka.

"Guanlin, Seonho kami turut berduka"

Guanlin dan Seonho turun menghampiri teman mereka, Daniel dan Seongwoo.

"Terimakasih, hyung" balas Guanlin tersenyum

"Kemarilah Seonhoku, jangan bersedih yaaa"

Seongwoo lalu memeluk adik kesayangannya itu, bagaimanapun ia turut sedih, ia sudah pernah merasakan apa yang Seonho rasakan ketika sang Ibu juga pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya

"T-terimakasih hyung" Seonho tersenyum kepada Seongwoo, namun ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tertarik

"Eyyy, apa kalian pacaran sekarang?" tanya Seonho menggoda Daniel dan Seongwoo yang berpegangan tangan

"Bisa dibilang begit--"

"TIDAK! A-ah, m-maksudku.. Tidak, hanya... Teman.. Ya, pertemanan biasa"

"Tapi hyung kit--"

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang, acara akan dimulai" ajak Guanlin sambil merangkul Seonho

"Ayo Niel"

Seongwoo pergi duluan meninggalkan Daniel yang menatap sedih punggung hyung tersayangnya

 _'Kita ini apa, hyung?'_

Guanlin POV.

Acara hari ini berjalan lancar, jasad Ibu juga sudah di kremasi dan abunya sudah didoakan dan ditaruh bersamaan abu leluhur kami.

Mataku memerah, aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku. Aku mencintai ibuku. Walaupun ia bukanlah ibu kandungku, aku tetap menyayanginya. Dan sekarang aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan susunan baru keluargaku yang akan dibuat oleh ayah. Dimana Ayahku selama ini akan menjadi Ibuku, dan sosok baru bernama Choi Minho akan menjadi ayahku.

Aku memijat pelan pelipisku, kepalaku pening memikiran masalah ini. Aku melihat kebawah, disana terdapat adikku yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan sahabat-sahabat kami yang lain.

Disana ada Daniel hyung, Seongwoo hyung, dan Woojin. Ya.. Yang datang ke acara ini hanyalah ketua-ketua dari semua gen dan orang-orang penting dan memiliki pangkat di kerajaan ini.

Aku melihat Choi Minho ah, ayah sedang bicara kepada ayah, ah, ibu, tapi ayah. Astaga ini sangat membingungkan! Ya intinya aku melihat Choi Minho sedang berbincang dengan Lai Taemin. Ya, itu lebih baik. Minho dan Taemin.

Hmm.. Aku rasa, menyenangkan juga ya kalau aku bisa menjadi raja. Tidak, bukan hanya Raja gen Alphanoz. Tapi.. Raja Quantelle.

Ya. Menarik. Aku rasa, aku mulai tertarik dengan jabatan sahabatku nanti, Kang Daniel.

Raja Guanlin, cocok bukan?

.

.

.

.

TBC

RnR? xD


End file.
